He
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: "Cho Kyuhyun, dia ada dalam masa laluku" / Unofficial Couple! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Laki-laki itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Bermata indah sewarna _ruby _dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan yang terlihat lembut ketika menari bersama angin.

Laki-laki itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia tampan. Semua orang mengakuinya. Tubuh tinggi dengan kaki-kaki jenjang yang menopang tubuh kurusnya.

Laki-laki itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Orang-orang berkata dia jenius. Terlalu sempurna dalam bidang akademis hingga mereka tidak akan menyangka di umur berapa dia mampu meraih gelar sarjananya.

Laki-laki itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Musik, bisakah aku menyebutnya maniak? Suara merdu yang mampu membuat hati bergetar. Dan ketika jemari panjangnya memetik senar-senar gitar dalam keremangan, aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Laki-laki itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lagi. Mungkin jantungku akan meledak jika membicarakan laki-laki itu. Membicarakan Cho Kyuhyun. Membicarakan seberapa dalam aku, aku mencintai laki-laki itu.

.

.

**Cast : **Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Desclaimer : **All casts belong to themselves. _**But the fanfic is mine.**_

**Warning : **BL, AU, OOC, Typo(s), _**Unofficial Couple**__**, uke!Yesung**__, _weird, strange etc.

**A/N :**_** There's always somebody that loves you, always**_**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

**.**

**Don't like this fanfic? Well, you should leaving this page right now dear!**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul 10 ketika langkah kakiku berhasil menapak lantai kayu disebuah kedai _wine _diujung jalan. Aroma rak-rak tua terasa menggelitik, jendela-jendela persegi berbunyi lirih ketika angin menyapa. Suram. Ah, begitu suram. Semua terasa suram dengan kursi dan meja kayu yang membisu disetiap sudut.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Seorang laki-laki menghampiriku, menariku lembut meminta sebuah penjelasan yang meyakinkan.

Tidak, semua tidak baik-baik saja. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang hilang disini, tepat di rongga tempat hatiku dulu berada.

"Yesungie, bicaralah"

Dia kembali menyela diantara dengungan menyebalkan yang berjejalan masuk kedalam telingaku. Ah, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang tengah terjadi?

"Apa ini tentang Cho Kyuhyun?"

Oh Tuhan, nama itu. Kenapa semua orang menyebutnya dengan begitu mudah? Tidakkah mereka tahu napasku terasa tercekat ketika nama itu mengalun?

"Benar bukan? Ini mengenai Cho Kyuhyun" laki-laki itu menyebutkannya lagi, seolah aku akan tetap baik-baik saja seberapun jantungku berdetak menyakitkan. Dia menarikku lembut, lagi. Menyeretku dalam usahanya membuatku jatuh diatas kursi kayu disudut tidak terlihat.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali"

Langkah kakinya semakin menjauh hingga sunyi yang begitu menyesakan melingkupiku.

Ah, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini? Kenapa semua terasa menyakitkan? Bahkan ketika tarikan napasku yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, ribuan pisau itu masih saja menyayat paru-paruku.

Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.

Siapa laki-laki itu? Siapa laki-laki itu hingga berani membuatku seperti ini? Katakan padaku siapa laki-laki itu?

Biarkan aku memikirkannya, biarkan aku mengingat dengan jelas apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Aku bergerak lirih, menoleh kesamping dalam usahaku meraih sisa-sisa kehangatan mentari dibalik awan kelabu dilangit. Tirai jendela disebelahku bergelayut lembut ketika udara dari luar masuk, lembab dan kering. Terasa lengket ketika menyentuh ujung jemariku.

Cho Kyuhyun, ijinkan aku mengingatnya lagi. Dan dadaku, ah, kenapa terasa begitu sesak? Air mataku menyeruak tanpa permisi, menetes diatas lukaku yang terasa perih.

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Sesakit itukah? Aku bertanya pada serpihan hatiku, sesakit itukah?

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Yesung! Jangan menangis, ceritakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Laki-laki itu kembali, secangkir cokelat panas ditangannya bergetar ketika dia menaruhnya diatas meja. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajahku, memaksa mataku menatapnya dalam.

"Jangan seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi hem?"

Aku membuka mulut sebelum menutupnya kembali. Seperti itu, berulang kali. Entahlah, rasanya begitu sulit menemukan suaraku yang tertelan diantara tangis.

"A-aku... aku, Siwon, kenapa aku seperti ini?"

Aku bertanya padanya, lalu apa yang bisa dia katakan padaku? Jawaban apa yang bisa dia berikan pada pertanyaanku?

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Kenapa aku harus seperti ini?"

Laki-laki itu membisu, tentu saja dia membisu, dia merasakannya lagi, luka yang sama dengan apa yang telah aku torehkan membuatnya membisu.

Air mataku terus mengalir, membiarkannya menghapusnya berkali-kali, dan pada akhirnya dia menyerah, membiarkanku menangis, duduk diam disampingku seraya menggenggam erat jemariku. Kenapa dia selalu seperti itu disaat aku seperti ini?

"Dia bersama Lee Sungmin. Maksudku, mereka benar-benar bersama kali ini"

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu menangis?"

Aku tidak menjawab, bukankah dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya? Tentu saja itu yang membuatku menangis.

"Bukankah aku terlihat bodoh?"

"Tidak"

"A-aku menangis untuk hal yang tidak jelas. Dia, dia bahkan bukan orang yang terikat padaku, lalu kenapa aku harus menangisinya? Apa hakku untuk merasa cemburu?"

"Karena kau mencintainya"

Aku tertawa diantara sisa air mata dipelupuk mata, rasanya kaku ketika sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik keatas, "Karena aku mencintainya? Ya, karena aku mencintainya"

Cho Kyuhyun, ah, siapa laki-laki itu? Aku mengingatnya sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun, bukankah dia pernah berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja? Bukankah dia selalu tersenyum dalam usahanya untuk merengkuhku? Dia bertingkah seolah aku memang benar-benar aku. Laki-laki itu, apakah aku salah ketika aku benar-benar telah mencintainya?

Cho Kyuhyun. Bisakah kalian teriakan padaku siapa laki-laki itu? Kumohon jelaskan padaku siapa laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

"_**He" – part 1**_

* * *

_~Rangkaian kalimat yang membentuk sebuah, ah, - bisakah aku bisa menyebutnya cerita? - kisah~  
_

_Jika kalian bertanya, "apa ini?" dan aku tidak akan bisa menjawab apapun. Karena aku pun tidak tahu apa ini, jemariku bergerak begitu saja tadi siang ketika memori-memori masa lalu menyerangku. Perasaanku berubah menjadi menyedihkan, terasa sesak dan rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis. Aku bergerak lirih dalam usahaku meraih apa yang bisa aku raih, membuka laptop dan semua mengalir begitu saja._

_Jika kalian bertanya, "apa ini?" sungguh, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Apakah ini akan berlanjut? entahlah, mungkin iya - saat memori itu kembali menyerangku - dan aku pastikan akan tetap menjadi begitu 'abastrak'. akan tersusun dalam rangkaian kalimat membingungkan dan membosankan._

_Jika kalian bertanya, "apa ini?" aku hanya akan berbisik, ini hanyalah rangkaian kalimat tidak berharga yang tidak perlu kalian risaukan._

_Terima kasih._

_._

_._

_._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, aku mengingatnya sekarang.

Cho Kyuhyun, ya, dia Cho Kyuhyun.

Dulu, dulu sekali ketika semuanya masih baik-baik saja, dia pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia disana, tetap disana dan tidak akan bergerak kemanapun karena aku ada disini, tepat didepan matanya dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah aku bukan orang lain.

Ya, dia Cho Kyuhyun.

Kapan terakhir kali aku mendengar suaranya yang mampu menyentuh hatiku? Kapan terakhir kali dia melantunkan sapaan rindu? Ah, aku tidak akan menghitungnya. Biarkan ingatanku merapuh dalam hal ini. Sungguh, biarkan aku melupakannya.

Dia Cho Kyuhyun.

Mungkin benar aku terlalu menggenggam apa yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar aku raih, aku selalu menganggapnya terikat, padahal kami tidak pernah terikat. Dan ketika cerita-ceritanya mengenai Lee Sungmin mengalun dalam tidurku, aku tahu bahwa aku jatuh kedalam ilusi yang dia ciptakan.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia tidak benar-benar melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin aku yang terlalu rapuh hingga bisa terjerat dan menganggap semua benar-benar nyata. Dia hanya mencoba melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Dan aku melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan.

Tetap disini. Tidak bergerak. Lalu membisikan kalimat yang tidak pernah dia dengar.

Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu.

.

.

**Cast : **Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Desclaimer : **All casts belong to themselves. _**But the fanfic is mine.**_

**Warning : **BL, AU, OOC, Typo(s), _**Unofficial Couple**__**, uke!Yesung**__, _weird, strange etc.

**A/N :**_** You disappeared from my side**_

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

**.**

**Don't like this fanfic? Well, you should leaving this page right now dear!**

**.**

**.**

Aku benar-benar menangisinya kemarin. Bertingkah seolah aku menjadi orang yang paling terluka padahal masih ada orang yang lebih terluka disana. Bukankah aku begitu jahat? Aku tahu, tapi tidak ingin tahu. Aku mengerti tapi seolah aku menyangkal segalanya. Bukankah dia berada pada posisi yang sama seperti yang aku alami? Hanya saja sedikit berbeda dibeberapa bagian. Tentang kenyataan. Tentang aku yang tahu dengan jelas bahwa dia mencintaiku. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia tidak pernah tahu seberapa dalam aku mencintainya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" pertanyaan Siwon masih terus terngiang dikepalaku. Aku akan pergi, ya, aku akan benar-benar pergi. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku harus belajar dari apa yang bisa aku pelajari. Aku harus belajar berdiri tanpa genggaman tangan siapapun. Aku harus mampu melangkah tanpa rengkuhan siapapun.

Aku harus mencobanya, dan aku sedang mencobanya saat ini. Meraih sisa serpihan hatiku yang berserakan, lalu menyimpannya jauh ketempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau siapapun, baik itu Cho Kyuhyun terlebih lagi Choi Siwon. Tidak.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Cho Kyuhyun meremukannya lagi dan aku tidak ingin meremukan hati Choi Siwon lagi. Aku hidup, dan aku mencoba segalanya dari awal. Seolah bertingkah bahwa aku memulainya lagi dari titik terendah. Aku masih bernapas, dan aku akan tersenyum dibalik tangisan yang terus pecah. Aku sedang belajar saat ini, belajar tentang bagaimana hidup tanpa genggaman tangan dari siapapun.

Tepat pukul 10 ketika langkah kakiku memasuki sebuah restoran didaerah Apgujeong. Dia berkata padaku akan membawa laki-laki itu kesini, tepat pukul 10 untuk menemuiku. Dan aku menyetujuinya begitu saja. Bukankah aku masih dalam usahaku untuk belajar hidup tanpa genggaman siapapun? Berusaha memulainya lagi dari awal. Mengabaikan segalanya, aku ingin hidup dengan melihatnya, Cho Kyuhyun, tersenyum bersama seseorang yang – bisakah aku berpikir egois? – tidak jauh lebih baik dariku. Ah, aku terkesan begitu menyombongkan diriku bukan? Aku hanya iri, hanya itu. Kenapa harus Lee Sungmin? Kenapa bukan aku?

Dan mereka disana. Masih berada didalam jarak pandangku. Mereka tertawa, Cho Kyuhyun tertawa. Masih bisa aku dengar derai menyakitkan yang merambat kedalam telingaku.

Tuhan, dimana jantungku? Apakah masih berdetak seperti terakhir kali aku merasakannya? Lalu paru-paruku? Apakah masih berfungsi dengan baik? Rasanya begitu kebas, mati rasa. Ujung-ujung jariku, sekujur tubuhku. Ada apa denganku? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bukankah semua sudah kembali baik-baik saja tadi? Kenapa semua berubah hanya karena melihatnya dalam rengkuhan orang lain? Hatiku, jangan, kumohon, tetaplah disana, jangan terlihat lemah atau semua akan benar-benar berakhir.

"Yesungie?"

Aku tercekat, suara itu, aku merindukan suara itu mengalun dalam tidurku. Aku rindu.

"Hey, kemarilah, kami sudah menunggumu"

Dia tersenyum, sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya? Lambaian tangannya seakan menyeretku untuk mendekat. Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan?

Aku melangkah dalam diam, seolah menjemput neraka yang siap menghancurkanku. Setiap langkah yang kuambil membuatku memeluk serpihan hatiku semakin erat, aku harus menyelamatkannya, jika tidak apa yang bisa aku pertahankan?

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu _hyung" _setenang mungkin aku mengatakannya, tersenyum seolah semua baik-baik saja dan akan baik-baik saja.

Dia mengangguk sekilas, tidak benar-benar menatapku, lalu kembali pada satu titik, poros semestanya, Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin. Kenapa harus Lee Sungmin? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak tepat dihadapan laki-laki manis itu, kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia memilih Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia merebut Cho Kyuhyun dariku? Kenapa? Aku mencintainya lebih dulu, tapi kenapa Lee Sungmin yang mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun?

"Lee Sungmin. Kau sudah mengenalnya bukan, Yesungie?"

Aku mengangguk, menarik sudut-sudut bibirku.

"Dan yah, seperti yang kau tahu, kami sudah berpacaran sekarang"

Bisakah dia tidak mengatakannya dengan raut sebahagia itu?

"Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adiku sendiri, jadi aku ingin berbagi kebahagian ini bersamamu"

Ya, dia bahagia. Lalu apa yang harus aku risaukan?

"_Hyung?" _apakah aku masih terlihat baik-baik saja?

"Hem?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Lee Sungmin, laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum kaku ke arahku.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Lee Sungmin?"

Mereka berdua terlihat bingung, bahkan aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Ada apa denganku?

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya"

Hatiku, jangan, kumohon jangan menghancurkannya lagi.

"Ya, kau sangat mencintainya, aku tahu"

Dan aku sangat mencintaimu.

Bisakah aku berhenti disini? Biarkan waktu menelanku detik ini juga. Biarkan aku menghilang dalam kukungan kesedihanku. Jangan menariku kembali, dan biarkan aku benar-benar hancur.

.

.

Siapapun tolong aku. Bantu aku untuk tetap hidup.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**He" – part 2**_

* * *

_Lagu 정일영 - Reason mengalun dan aku lagi-lagi membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja. _

_Bukankah tulisanku terasa semakin abstrak? terlihat kacau dan begitu aneh. Entahlah, aku hanya menulis apa yang ada otakku tanpa tau akan menjadi seperti apa rangkaian kalimatku._

_Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku akan melanjutkannya ketika memori masa lalu itu kembali, dan ternyata memori itu kembali lebih cepat dari apa yang aku kira. Aku tidak mencoba mengingatnya namun tanpa sadar otaku berjalan untuk mengingat hal itu. Rasanya lucu sekaligus menyedihkan._

_Ah, dan Terima kasih karena kalian mau membacanya, terima kasih. _

_Aku benar-benar berterima kasih! _

_._

_._

_._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	3. Chapter 3

Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku mengenal laki-laki itu lebih dulu. Berapa waktu yang telah berlalu? Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Atau tiga tahun? Tidak. Ini bukan hanya sekedar kesepuluh jari yang dapat mewakilinya. Laki-laki itu, ah, aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum semua berubah begitu aneh. Aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum semua berubah menjadi begitu membingungkan. Bisakah aku mengatakan pada kalian bahwa aku sudah mengenalnya selama lima belas tahun? Lima belas tahun dengan memori yang menumpuk bagaikan gundukan yang tidak bisa lagi disingkirkan. Aku mengenalnya selama itu.

Sedangkan Lee Sungmin? Aku membencinya karena aku mengenal Cho Kyuhyun lebih dulu. Hanya itu, hanya sekedar itu. Aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum semua berubah menjadi aneh, namun Lee Sungmin mendapatkannya ketika keadaan membingungkanku.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Masa lalu. Dia ada disana. Dalam masa laluku. Berapa banyak kenangan yang tercipta dalam detik waktu yang telah berlalu? Hanya aku yang tahu, dan hanya aku yang terus berusaha keras untuk tetap merengkuh kenangan itu. Dia tidak peduli, atau memang tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkannya? Hanya aku dan selamanya hanya tersimpan dalam memoriku.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku mencintainya lebih dulu. Aku mencintainya jauh sebelum aku tahu kenapa aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya, sesederhana itu. Hanya mencintainya. Tapi laki-laki itu membuatku berkata pada sisa-sisa hatiku, jangan mencintainya lagi.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Bukankah ini lucu? Terasa begitu konyol ketika air mataku jatuh saat aku mengingatnya, tidak benar-benar mengingatnya namun otakku seolah berjalan sendiri dengan potongan kalimat yang begitu aku benci.

Dia, Cho Kyuhyun, cinta pertamaku. Dan dia, Lee Sungmin, cinta pertama Cho Kyuhyun.

Bukankah ini terdengar konyol?

.

.

**Cast : **Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Desclaimer : **All casts belong to themselves. _**But the fanfic is mine.**_

**Warning : **BL, AU, OOC, Typo(s), _**Unofficial Couple**__**, uke!Yesung**__, _weird, strange etc.

**A/N : **_**In my old memories, you're there.**_

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

**.**

**Don't like this fanfic? Well, you should leaving this page right now dear!**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau bisa bernyanyi?"

Kala itu gerimis berjatuhan dibalik jendela, membiaskan cahaya senja yang mengintip malu-malu dibalik awan kelabu. Dan dia disana, bersamaku, memandang pantulan lembut dari balik tirai yang menari.

"Tidak benar-benar bisa bernyanyi, _waeyo?"_

Dia tersenyum simpul, ah, aku begitu menyukai ketika dia melakukan itu.

"Aku ingin kau bernyanyi untukku, maksudku, aku memetik senar gitar dan kau bernyanyi"

Aku mengangguk kecil seraya tanganku meraih sebuah gitar tua disampingku, gitar pertama Kyuhyun, "Bisakah kita mencobanya sekarang?"

Dia bermain gitar dan aku bersenandung lirih, kami sering melakukannya ketika hujan turun. Duduk berdua di beranda rumah atau sekedar mengintipnya dari balik jendela ruang tengah. Dia selalu melakukannya dengan baik, petikan dalam keremangan itu mampu membuatku terdiam, jemari-jemari lentiknya seolah menari, memetiknya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Lagu apa yang kau mainkan?"

Dia tersenyum, lagi. Memejamkan matanya sejenak seakan menikmati apa yang tengah dia lakukan, "Menurutmu lagu apa yang sedang aku mainkan?"

Ah, lagu ini. Aku tahu, aku mengenalnya. Dan suaraku mengalun begitu saja, mengikuti petikan gitar yang ia mainkan.

"..._summer has come and passed_

_The innoncent can never last,_

_Wake me up when september ends._

_Like my fathers come to pass,_

_Seven years has gone so fast,_

_Wake me up when sptember ends..."_

Dia menyukai lagu itu. Begitu menyukainya hingga aku tidak bisa menghitung telah berapa kali dia memainkannya. Membuatku mau tidak mau menjadikan lagu itu sebuah memori tersendiri untuk kusimpan jauh di sudut hatiku.

.

"Apakah aku akan terlihat aneh jika berharap tokoh utama di film itu akan mati pada akhirnya?"

Awal bulan Desember dengan pernak pernik khas natal yang menghiasi jalan. Kami tengah berjalan pelan dengan _paper cup _yang masih mengepulkan asap, sedikit berharap bisa menemukan kado natal yang cocok diantara etalase-etalase yang nampak tenggelam diantara warna merah.

"Sangat aneh. Bukankah setiap penonton ingin menemukan sebuah kisah yang berakhir bahagia?" Kyuhyun menyahut, sebelah alisnya terangkat dan memandangku penuh selidik.

Aku mengedikan bahu, "Tidak semua menginginkan kisah _happy ending, _kau tahu. Karena menurutku sebuah kisah tidak harus selalu berakhir bahagia"

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan setuju jika si penulis _membunuh _tokoh utama dalam film itu" dengusnya. Aku hanya tertawa kala itu, menikmati apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia menyukai kisah-kisah yang menurut orang terlalu mengada-ada. Terlalu kekanakan. Tapi dia menyukainya. Dibalik sifatnya yang selalu terlihat dingin dan penuh perhitungan, dia akan tersenyum aneh hanya karena menonton film yang menurutku sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan sifatnya.

Dan aku suka ketika kami mulai bertengkar tentang hal-hal sepele yang seharusnya tokoh dalam film itu lakukan. Itu membuatku merasa bahwa dia ada, benar-benar ada.

.

"_Happy Birthday!"_

Satu _cup cake _dengan satu lilin kecil diatasnya. Terlihat begitu biasa saja dan tidak berarti. Aku yakin bahwa para _penggemar_nya pasti sudah memberikan begitu banyak hadiah mahal. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak membawa apapun selain kue kecil berlumuran cokelat.

Ya, dulu, saat itu, ketika hari ulang tahunnya yang ke – 18 aku berpikir seperti itu, namun ketika suara indahnya mengalun dengan tepukan lembut diatas kepalaku, aku tahu, itu begitu berarti, sangat berarti.

"_Gomawo, _kau orang pertama yang mengucapkannya Yesungie"

Senyum tulus dengan kebahagian yang terpancar dari sepasang _ruby _indah itu, ah, aku akan menyimpannya. Aku akan menyimpannya sendiri di sudut kenanganku.

"Terima kasih"

.

"Hey, kau terlihat gemuk Yesungie, berdietlah sedikit, pipimu terlalu _chubby"_

_Jangan mengingatnya lagi, jangan mengingat apapun._

"Bukankah aku terlihat keren tadi? Semua orang menatapku takjub karena permainan gitarku. Kau sudah merekam penampilanku bukan Yesungie?"

_Hentikan, jangan lagi. Kumohon..._

"_Mom _memarahiku. Menyebalkan, padahal nilaiku hanya turun sedikit tapi dia menyita semua kaset _game_ku. Aiss! Ya, Kim Yesung kau tidak mendengarku?"

_Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti berputar dikepalaku!_

"Aku jatuh cinta"

_Berhenti! Jangan mengatakan apapun!_

"Dia manis bukan? Kau mengenalnya? Dia berada ditingkat yang sama denganmu"

_Seharusnya kau tidak memberitahuku! Jangan memberitahuku tentang apapun!_

"Lee Sungmin, aku menyukainya"

_Kumohon... berhenti..._

.

.

"Kim Yesung!"

Aku tersentak, seperti ditarik paksa dari apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Napasku terengah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipiku. Laki-laki itu disana, menggenggam erat jemariku seraya menghapus tetesan air mataku yang seolah tak ingin berhenti.

"Siwon..." aku menemukan suaraku, begitu serak dan menyakitkan.

"Jangan mengingat apapun, kumohon" dia berujar lirih, memelukku dalam diam.

Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa dia selalu berada disini disaat aku seperti ini? Aku menangis keras, tergugu dalam usahaku merasakan detak jantungku yang menyakitkan. Kenangan itu terasa begitu nyata diantara rasa sakitku. Napasku tercekat untuk alasan yang tidak aku mengerti.

Choi Siwon, jangan seperti ini. Jangan membuatku bersandar pada luka yang aku cipatakan.

"Jangan, kumohon. Siwon, aku menyakitimu... aku..."

Usapan tangan besarnya dipunggungku terasa begitu hangat, seakan menyuruhku untuk tetap bersandar, disana, dihatinya yang penuh dengan luka.

"Kau mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dan aku mencintaimu, apa salahnya dengan itu?"

Tidak. Itu salah. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Aku menyakitinya lagi, dengan semua kemalanganku aku menyakitinya. Choi Siwon, seharusnya dia tidak mencintaiku. Seharusnya kau tidak mencintaiku.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?"

"Jangan seperti ini"

"Berarti kau tidak seharusnya menangis seperti ini"

"Kenapa kau mencintaku?"

"Alasan apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku kenapa kau mencintai Cho Kyuhyun?"

Aku terdiam disela isakanku. Setelah usahaku untuk menghentikannya aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun bukan? Aku selalu pergi namun dia selalu menemukanku. Aku menangis diam-diam, namun tanpa kusadari jemari tangannya yang menghapus air mataku. Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dan dia bersikeras untuk tetap mencintaiku.

"Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, sesederhana itu"

"Dan aku mencintaimu, hanya itu"

.

Bisakah aku berhenti?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**He" – part 3**_

* * *

_Ini seperti menulis diari bukan? Dan yah, karena menurutku ini bukan sebuah ff.  
_

_Kalian bisa menganggapnya curahan hati? atau apapun itu, dan kalian bisa menuliskan apapun di kotak review. _

_Terima kasih~_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**__Cloud'sHana__**


End file.
